A mysterious monster
by melisandro99
Summary: Ravenna Hawke is finally happy now that she lives an happy life with Anders after killing Meredith and choosing mages but there're other dangers for her and other obstacles that could ruin her relationship and this will be the beginning of the meeting with other heroines
1. A secret mission

Chapter 1: A secret mission

That humble house was everything for her. Ravenna protected Bethany and her mother from Meredith's manipulations and now she lives with the love of her life there. She never wore a dress in her life but Anders made it only for her. That green was perfect for her body. It was made of silk and exposed her shoulders. An emerald was on the side of the dress, she touched it, until Anders kissed her on the neck and Ravenna smiled. She felt in her back that Anders was bare-chested but that he had a shirt.

"Did you wait too long?" asked he seductive

"Not so much"

Anders massaged her hips. "I've taked some grapes from the tree. Do you want it?"

"Mmmh, it depends how much sweet they're"

"Not as much as me" Anders turned her and kissed her passionately

"Let me take some grapes. If I didn't listen bad, you offered it to me"

"Yes" Anders took the bowl with the grapes in front of the door then he approached Ravenna who was grabbing it with her mouth but Anders ate it.

"Anders!"

"Maybe you're not so fast"

"Or maybe you don't know how to eat a fruit"

Anders turned his back on her and she followed him trying to eat some grapes.

"The grapes end once someone eats it" Anders continued to eat while Ravenna followed it trying to steal it "But the passion… The passion never ends"

Ravenna raised her hand but Anders took it and turned her to look at him.

"If you want some grapes, you must earn it" Anders ate all the grapes in one fell swaap.

"You're a…"

"Ssshhh, I know what I am" Anders kissed her

They went into the bedroom while they continued to kiss, then Anders pushed Ravenna on the bed. He smiled while he pulled on his shirt sleeves.

"Why don't you take off your shirt?" asked Ravenna breathless

"No my dear, I decide when I took off my shirt" Anders went above her and kissed her, then he tore her dress and kissed her chest. After Ravenna was naked, Anders turned her belly down and kissed her neck behind her, then he turned hera gain looking at her deeply.

"I want this to be the bes moment of our life"

"Yes, I want it too" Ravenna caressed his face and they continued to kiss.

After they had sex, they looked at each other smiling.

"I can't imagine another place. I only want to stay with you"

"Me too. I love you and I would never abandon you like everyone did"

"Yes, but I understand them. They want a life and their task finished"

"Yes after you won to let mages free"

"After I killed Meredith. She deserved it. She was the main reason we could be separated"

"But we're here and no one will ruin our love"

"I would like to know what Bethany is doing. She's my sister and I love her"

"She's right, ok? And you will see her soon"

"It's unlikely"

"No, she's doing her job and she will need you as soon as possible. She should escape but she will be right"

"Thank you for being an incredible boyfriend"

Anders went above her. "And you for being so good at sex"

"I think you're better" They kissed and they had another wonderful night.

…

Ravenna woke up and searched Anders with her hand but she couldn't find him. She stood up and put on her rogue's clothes. She went out of her home and looked at the sun that relaxed her. She was ready to go hunting but she heard some noises.

"Anders?" Ravenna called him but he didn't show up "I know we made games yesterday and I enjoyed it but this isn't the right moments"

"Which games?"

Ravenna couldn't believe the person she was seeing. "Isabela? What are you doing here? I believe you abandoned me like everyone did"

"Abandon you? I don't think so. I have to be your master together with another girl"

"My master for what?"

"To teach you how to fight"

"I know how to fight, thank you"

"Marina doesn't think so"

"Who is Marina?"

"A girl who wants you to do a mission and she thinks you're going to fight a great danger"

"And now you work for her. Isn't that right Isabela?"

"It isn't how you think"

"And how is it? Because I don't see any explanation"

"Why should I cheat? I helped you anytime you needed me"

"And you went away hen you was tired to help"

"That was because I had things to do"

"We can easily say it. You wasn't so loyal to me but it isn't a problem. Now explain me who's Marina and why she wants me to do this missions"

"It's better she says it to you. Follow me"

Isabela was walking but Ravenna stopped for a while. "But Anders?"

"I will advise him later, don't worry"

Ravenna followed her without reasoning. They walked into the wood until Ravenna decided to break the silence.

"What did you do the time you, well… decided to leave me like everyone?"

"I wanted to continue my life building a home after I couldn't had a ship anymore but,… I didn't have enough money"

"Let me guess. Marina found you alone like a poor"

"Yes" Isabela was ashamed

"And you neither tried to contact me to know how was my life with Anders or if I was right. Isabela it wasn't easy for me to choose a side, I choosed to stay with mages not because I found unfair what templars did to them instead of the contrary, but because I love Anders and I knew I couldn't had see him anymore if I sided with templars"

"And he knows it?"

"I don't care, I love him"

"Yes, but the question is… Will he love you again if he knows you only helped mages for him and not because you really wanted them free?"

Ravenna didn't answer.

"Well, you're here"

Ravenna and Isabela turned and saw a girl worn like a warrior with black hair collected that left loose the curly lock.

"Welcome Ravenna Hawke, my name's Marina and I'm here to teach you how to fight the enemy"

"I already know how to fight"

"Isabela, can you leave us alone?"

"Yes" answered Isabela without questioning and she went away. Once Isabela was stronger and in that moment Ravenna didn't recognise her.

"I need your help" explained Marina "A monster is ruining our town" Marina used the swords against her and she dodged

"And why should I help you?"

"Because you're the only one who can defeat him Ravenna Hawke" they crossd their swords "But first you have to find a person who can help you"

"And who can help me? I know how to fight a monster"

Marina tripped her up. "The arrogance will not help you. People talk about her in this period, She's part of a noble family. She's the inquisitor, Laurel Trevelyan"

Ravenna stood up. "And why not Sherley Cousland? She made great things defeating the Archdemon"

"No one is hearing about her for a long time, but she isn't good for the job" Marina put in place the swords "The inquisitor instead… She will do great things"

"The world gave women the possibility to be strong as much as men. Sherley Cousland has been an example to me, I think she's the main person who revolutionized the world, she became the queen of Ferelden and even if I don't know her, I hope anything happened to her"

"Yes, look at me. I'm strong and I don't thanks Sherley Cousland for it. Women fought like men before she arrived"

"Regarding the inquisitor, I hope I will find her"

"I will come with you, and during our travel I will show you how to fight".

…

Laurel was looking to her magic stick. She was a mage and she loved it, she felt using magic she could help more people, but the thing she loved most was being there. At the beginning she felt prisoner,but with the passing of time she felt at home and it was most of all thanks to the love of her life.

"Do you feel more powerful looking there?"

Laurel turned and saw Cullen smiling, so she approached him. "I feel more powerful when I'm with you"

Cullen kissed her passionately. "I feel this will be a good moment"

They continued to kiss until they went to the bedroom and Cullen pushed Laurel in the bed and they took off their clothes.

"Someone can hear us" said Laurel

"Well, they can hear us" said Cullen smiling .


	2. Unexpected plots

Chapter 2: Unexpected plots

"Oh Cullen" Laurel moaned for the pleasure with Cullen sitted on her who looked at her like if he was hungry.

"You're so handsome" said Laurel

"Say it again" Cullen smiled satisfied

"You're the most handsome man I've ever seen".

Cullen's calves pressed on her legs so Laurel moaned and then he touched her chin and made a bigger smile. "You're mine Laurel Trevelyan" Cullen approached her to block her hands and lick her chest first slowly, then bitting her in a strong way to make her scream. "You can't escape"

"I know".

After they finished, they looked at each other smiling. "If we could spend momemts like this more. I feel we will have problems with the Inquisition, so much bigger and I can't take care of everything alone, I feel pressed" Laurel vented

Cullen caressed her. "You're not alone, I will always be at your side, you know it"

"If you could come to fight together with me"

Cullen leaned his elbow to look at his lover from above. "You know I can't. I must protect the palace"

"Josephine and Leliana can do it" insisted Laurel

Cullen smiled and touched her chin. "I know you can't resist me and you want me to stay with you everytime but I'm essential here just like Josephine and Leliana. You can always return to feel the touch of my kisses in every part of your body" his voice was so seductive

"You're a…".

A servant entered on the room. "Sorry Inquisitor, but mother Giselle want to speak with you"

"Ok, I'm coming" said Laurel and then kissed Cullen "I love you"

"I love you more" said Cullen before licking her nose and smiling soon after.

Laurel went to wear clothes as fast as possible and greeting Cullen. She meet Mother Giselle in the main hall.

"Hi Inquisitor" Mother Giselle smiled sweetly

"Mother Giselle, what does bring you here?"

"I wanted to collect flowers with you in the garden, do you want to come?"

Laurel suspected she didn't come only for the flowers. "I'm honored".

They arrived at the garden and Mother Giselle collected a dantelion to snif it feeling relaxed. "This is my favorite flower ever. It makes you feel alive… and strong. I would recommend you to collectflowers everyday"

"I have no time Mother Giselle"

"There's always time if you want to have time, my dear"

"Mother Giselle, can you go to the point?"

"I'm telling you this because there's a monster who is ruining everything and he can arrive at this garden. You have to protect this flowers Inquisitor"

"A monster? And why should a monster come here?"

"Come on Inquisitor, you fought the worst monsters ever, every fight you did as been difficult and you're alive in every case"

"Not only me"

"Yes, the Warden and Hawke too. This places need strong women like you. This is the reason I think you should go to find that monster and defeat it"

"With all the duties I have?"

"You know that there're other people to take care of your duties. You're a precious resource for the Inquisition, it can't lose you. So what do you say?"

Laurel sighed. "Fine"

"Good. The monster lives in a cave called "The Cool Cave""

""The Cool Cave"? What an horrible name"

Mother Giselle gave her a map and showed her the route. "If you go to find the cave you could find an emerald and destroy it so the monster will be weaker and you will destroy him easily"

"Do you know how this monster is?" asked Laurel

"No one knows, he can disappear when he notices someone is watching him buti f you destroy the emerald he will not have this power anymore like many others"

"Ok, ok. I will announce I will leave the palace to go searching this misterious monster and I will bring three companions with me"

"Good, but be careful" Mother Giselle smiled

"I will".

…

Ravenna, Isabela and Marina walked in the wood.

"Where are we going?" asked Ravenna

"… To my boyfriend's house" answered Marina

"Your boyfriend? How can your boyfriend help us about this monster?"

"He knows better that we all. He wandered so much times in the woods, I wouldn't be surprised"

"Osmund is… very able" commented Isabela

"Do you know him?" Ravenna was surprised

"Yes, we're… acquaintances"

"How much things are you hiding me Isabela?"

Isabela didn't answer because they arrived at Osmund's house. They entered and saw him. He had red hair tied all behind the nape, hazel eyes and warn like a warrior.

"Marina"

"Osmund" Marina approached him and kissed him passionately

"Sorry if I interrupt your beloved kisses but we have to discuss about important things" intruded Ravenna

"You're Ravenna Hawke, the Champion of Kirkwall" Osmund scanned her

"Yeah, it's me"

"I'm so happy to know you in fresh and bones" Osmund turned on Isabela "Isabela"

"Osmund" Isabela nodded

"What did bring you here Hawke?" Osmund turned on Ravenna again

"Marina said that there's a monster who is ruining everything and that I'm the only one able to defeat him together with Laurel Trevelyan. Do you know something about him? I'm asking you because Marina says you know the woods better that us"

Osmund smiled to Marina. "I appreciate my girlfriend's trust but I'm a common person like you,… even if now that I remember creatures born from a mountain named,… Wead Ministar"

"Wead Ministar? I never heard about that"

"Ah,… I have the map" Osmund went searching on the drawer behind him where probably he kept all his things and took the map to give it to Ravenna. "Here, you can follow the route to arrive there, always if you think my feelings are right"

"It sounds a good idea" commented Isabela

"But there's something strange in this story. Creatures born from a mountain? I don't know" said Ravenna

"Ravenna, we have to try" opposed Marina

"I couldn't come with you because I've a lot of things to do" said Osmund

"Don't worry, my love I understand you"

Osmund smiled.

"Hawke?"

Ravenna put her hands on the face undecided. "Fine, but we have to be careful. We don't know what we will find in this mountain and around"

"I don't want to make you confusion" said Osmund

"No, no, I'm… I'm sure of what I'm going to do".

They agreed all.

"So, we can stay here tonight" said Marina

"Why don't we go now?"

"Because I need to rest and.. I've some things to do"

Marina and Osmund cast a knowing look until someone opened the door.

"I come with you Ravenna" it was Anders

"Anders? What are you doing here?"

…

"I've to go fighting this monster if it can be dangerous" Laurel announced it to everyone "I want Vivienne, Dorian and Cassandra with me"

Cullen was worried. "Laurel, I don't want you to go now"

"I will be ok Cullen"

"I know that but,… the Inquisition needs you, I need you"

Laurel caressed her boyfriend. "Cullen, there're people out there who can die because of the illnesses the monster can cause. I _must _help them"

Cullen sighed. "I love you"

"I love you too"

They kissed and then Laurel was going away with Vivienne, Dorian and Cassandra.

"I come with you" said Cullen

Laurel turned shocked.

"Choose one of them to remove, I come with you Laurel"

"You can't" said Leliana "You're the Inquisition's Templar, you're essential here"

"Yes, but I don't obey to you, so try to accept what I'm going to do or shut up"

Leliana was shocked but she didn't say anything. "I don't accept any discussion Laurel, I come with you, and I know you want too"

"Yes, I need you more than ever" Laurel run to Cullen savoring his lips "Cassandra, you can stay here"

"Are you sure?" asked Cassandra

"Yes, don't worry"

So they were starting a new adventure to find the monster.

…

Mother Giselle went upstairs to enter in her room. When she arrived, she took a paper to write a letter and sitted there to write.

"_The Inquisitor took the bait. She's going with her companions finding the monster that is rumored, but they don't know what's expecting them. I hope Hawke took the bait too, so they will never set foot in this world anymore. Inform me soon._

_Mother Giselle" _

Mother Giselle closed the letter and went to the window to give it to the dove.

"Go my darling"

The dove took the letter with the beak and started to fly.


End file.
